pleasestaycalmfandomcom-20200214-history
PSC Walkthrough (For the Noob in us all.)
While I was interested in making a walkthrough for the beginer in us all... I stumbled across another website that had one amazing walkthrough already available... So thank you to Talor Berthelson for all of your incredible Gamzebo.com game walkthroughs... Here is Taylor Berthelson's Walkthrough for Please Stay Calm... Game Introduction - Please Stay Calm Please Stay Calm is a location based role-playing game from Massive Damage Inc. Your city has been invaded by zombies, leaving you mostly helpless and with the goal of taking out the infected population and reclaiming all of the local places around you back from the horde. The odds and numbers are stacked against you but with Gamezebo’s quick start guide you’ll learn the best strategies, moves and tips you’ll need to stay alive! Quick Start Guide Getting Started ' ' *Firstly, of course, you'll need to head to the app store and search for "Please Stay Calm." Download and install. Aside from in app purchases the game is completely free. *Once the app has finished downloading and installing, you can find it on the home screen of your device. Tap on the icon labeled “Please Stay Calm” to start playing immediately. *To get started with playing Please Stay Calm, you will first need to download it by clicking the “Play Now” button at the top of this page. *''Note: Please Stay Calm requires that you have a GPS signal available, as well as a Wi-Fi or 3G connection to play. Make sure you have both options enabled before attempting to play for best results.'' *Upon starting the game, you will be shown an optional cut scene that shows the premise, and introduces you to the new world you live in within the game’s world. (Here is the link to the entire opening sequence on Youtube.com) *You will receive a transmission from another survivor notifying you that you are using a basic version of Please Stay Calm and that she has an upgrade available for you called the Athena Mod. Tap on the Upgrade button to start the upgrading process. *After a moment, the upgrade should be complete and you are now ready to start playing. *Athena will now ask for your name. You may use an alias if you wish. Tap on the green arrows at the bottom to choose how you would like your character to look. Tap on the “Register as a new player” button to start playing How to Play * Investigate Locations. This means you will have to investigate real world locations near you. *Tap on a location to be shown additional options. You can either investigate the location as normal, or check-in on Foursquare while you investigate as well. *After you tap Investigate, you should then finish the first mission automatically. *The second mission has you scavenging the location you investigated. *Tap on the Scavenge button to be shown the different options available. Your different options revolve on how much energy you would like to spend on each action. *For now, tap on the Explore option to see how it works. *Now, you will need to move a flashlight around (by dragging it with your finger) in order to spotlight the yellow dots on the screen (representing supplies) and avoid the green dots (representing zombies). If you haven’t collected all of the supplies but reveal a zombie, the Scavenge round will end and you will be cashed out of the supplies you collected. Collecting all available supplies will also end the round. *You'll be able to pick up supplies from scavenging... (My apologies for the fuzziness, I wanted to be absolutely clear how to use the flashlight so I took a screen shot and then a picture of my finger using it...) *But make sure you don't get caught! You will lose not only all the energy you just used to scavenge but also the supplies you picked up. Hunting * Choosing one of the options will immediately take you into a zombie battle *. Here is where you will need to exercise your quick reflexes to stay ahead. After a zombie attacks, you will be given a quick window in which you can tap on an attack. Each time the attack window comes back, the attacks will be rearranged. The most effective attacks will be weapon attacks so try to use those as much as possible. *If you are wounded in battle, you can use health packs that you earn earlier on in the game if you need to. Black Market *You will need to purchase items from the Black Market once in a while to keep ahead of the zombies. *To get into the Black Market, go back to the main menu screen. The Black Market option will be in the lower right corner. *In here, you can purchase new items to be used in battle or items you may need to complete new missions. *Different items may require different types of currency. For instance, a Kitchen Knife can only be purchased with cash but a Medical Pack can be purchased with supplies you’ve collected from scavenging. Outposts *Earning money isn’t as simple as running around and killing zombies in Please Stay Calm. You will need to build outposts in various locations to keep the cash rolling in. *To build an outpost: Investigate a location. On the main location screen, tap on Build Outpost. You will now be shown all the available options for building an outpost. More options will become available to you as you level up and progress through the game. The only catch is that you will need additional money to build an outpost in the first place. *And as the game progresses you can have Outposts that range from 10 Supplies or Cash every 3 hours to 1200 Supplies or Cash every 48 hours. But that's a whole other page. Safe-houses *A safe-house is a good place for you to settle in and team up with other players. *Creating a safe-house is a lot like building an outpost, as they are both done when investigating a location. Once you’ve built one though, you can then invite other players to come stay with you in order to collect additional bonuses. *Safe-houses can be destroyed by zombies if there happen to be any lingering in the location. The safe-house can be restored with cash but it’s probably best if you just took them out first. Congratulations! *You have completed the quick start guide for Please Stay Calm. Now that you know how to deal with the infected horde, you should have no problem reclaiming your city from the undead. Be sure to keep checking back with Gamezebo for more guides plus reviews, previews, news and more! Read more: Please Stay Calm, Massive Damage, Inc. Category:Walkthrough Category:Noob Category:StartHere